For His Own Good
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Kiseki embarrasses Tadase with his charachange once too often and they make a deal: Kiseki will stop...but only if Tadase confesses to Amu.
1. Chapter 1

For His Own Good

By Laura Schiller

Series: Shugo Chara

Copyright: Peach Pit

Hotori Tadase sat with his head in his hands, alone in the Guardians' greenhouse. The meeting was over and the others had left; he would go home any minute now. He was just waiting for the colossal weight of embarrassment to lift from his shoulders so he could actually get up and walk. At the moment it felt like he would never be able to look them in the face again...especially Amu.

"What's with you?" snapped Kiseki, popping up out of Tadase's pocket with not a jot of shame on his arrogant little face. "Get up and leave already!"

Tadase lifted his head and glowered, his scarlet eyes sending off sparks. "How many times, Kiseki," he said, coldly and clearly, "Must I tell you not to chara-change me unless I tell you?"

"But that – _commoner _Fujisaki called you a prince!" Kiseki spluttered, waving his arms in mid-air. "He was mocking you! All I did was preserve your dignity!"

"My _dignity_?!" Tadase stood up and slammed both hands on the table, seeing red. His voice shook with the effort of not screaming as he explained: "Let me get this straight. You put a stupid little crown on my head, make me point fingers at people, shout about world domination at the top of my voice and cackle like a second-rate cartoon villain, all in an effort to preserve my _dignity. _Wouldn't you think that's a _little _over the top?"

Kiseki floated higher to stand eye-to-eye with Tadase, hands on hips, with an identical, tiny expression of outrage. "Oh, indeed? Well, my dear Tadase, maybe I do overcompensate, but that's only because you're too weak for your own good. You just won't stand up for yourself, so as your Shugo Chara, I consider it my duty to do it for you."

Tadase softened just a little. "I know. You're doing your best. But can't you see that this is the wrong way to help me? Those displays of yours make all the Guardians laugh at me, even Hinamori-san. You want me to be respected, right? But it won't happen like this."

"Hinamori-san, is it?" At the sound of the name, a mischievous smirk began to travel across Kiseki's face. "You care about what she thinks of you?"

Tadase blushed. That had slipped out without his intention, and he couldn't lie to his Shugo Chara. He took a deep breath and spread his hands.

"Yes, Kiseki, I care very much. And I do _not _enjoy being forced into King mode in front of her, which is why I'm asking you to please stop it."

Kiseki made a show of reflecting for a few seconds, with his chin cupped in his hand, then said, "Fine."

"Really?"

"On one condition."

Tadase swallowed. The glint in Kiseki's eye was making him nervous. "And that would be...?"

"Prove to me – and the rest of the world – that you're not timid anymore. Show us your courage, honor and confidence."

"How?"

"Declare your love to Hinamori."

There was a pause. For a few seconds, Tadase thought he must have misheard.

"Wait...are you serious?"

"Oh, yes." Kiseki looked like a cat in cream. Tadase's face, which had been pink all along, suddenly flamed almost as brightly as his eyes.

"And I mean the real Hinamori. None of that nonsense about Amulet Heart."

"I just said that because I was so nervous...she _is _Amulet Heart after all...she should have realized what I meant."

"You hurt her feelings, you idiot. Ran, Miki and Suu told me all about it. She thinks the rest of her personality isn't good enough."

"But that's not true!"

"Which is just why you should clear matters up."

"But I can't," Tadase protested. "She may have liked me once, but it's too late now. Have you seen the way she looks at that – ?"

By the half-pained, half-angry look on Tadase's face, it was obvious whom he meant. "She mostly glares at him, if I remember correctly," Kiseki interrupted. "And there you go, being insecure again. Look, Tadase...you don't want to spend the rest of your life regretting that you didn't tell her while you could. You know I only want what's best for you."

Kiseki's voice was unusually quiet; both of them were remembering a silent Japanese room, a vase of lilies, and a woman's face, withered and grey, staring blankly into space without listening to a word anyone said. The boy and his Shugo Chara exchanged a silent glance full of affection, understanding, and trust.

"Okay," said Tadase. "I'll do it. But _promise_ me you'll stop forcing chara-changes on me."

"I give you my word."

"It's a deal."

They shook hands – very carefully considering the difference in size – and Tadase, even as his stomach twisted with nerves, began working out a plan for what he was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

For His Own Good

By Laura Schiller

Series: Shugo Chara

Copyright: Peach Pit

Part 2

Hinamori Amu was not in the habit of keeping a diary. She was a doer, not a thinker, and besides her thoughts were often so confused that it was too much hard work putting them on paper. All the same, sometimes when her feelings burned for expression, but were too private to reveal to any living person, writing things down in the red plaid journal her mother had given her could be an enormous relief.

_November 19, 2008_

_Tadase-kun is worried about Easter's new plan with the Confusion Eggs. So am I, but I reassured him. Funny, when it used to be the other way around. Last year, he was always encouraging me. I'm so glad I could make him feel at least a little bit better, and then I'm embarrassed that a small event like this makes me glad._

_I mean, it's ridiculous. I've had a crush on him for so long...almost two years now...and instead of going away, it's only getting worse. You'd think that after getting my heart broken twice, I'd wise up and get over him, but no! He's still the one I think and dream about the most. Even though he rejected me in front of the whol school and then told me he only liked Amulet Heart. I hate that...but I can't hate him even when I try._

_Sometimes just looking at his perfect face makes me want to scream. It's not fair that I see him so often every day, belong to the same team, fight the same battles – like seeing a delicious piece of candy that's just out of reach. But never seeing him at all would be even worse._

_In a way it was easier when I was just one of his many fan girls. I used to think he was so handsome and polite, but I didn't know anything about him. It's like he was a painting for all of us girls to admire, and that was okay because he belonged to all of us equally. But now that we're friends, I've gotten to know more of the real Tadase: he takes care of his sick grandmother; he likes dogs and vanilla ice cream; he acts silly when he's chara-changed and gets very embarrassed after; he's trying hard to overcome his shyness and be a stronger person, just like me. He's become a real person in my eyes. The more things like that I find out, the more reasons I have to love him, and the more it hurts when I remember that there's no use in getting my hopes up. _

_I'm his friend now, someone he respects, someone he can rely on. I get plenty of his smiles, looks and encouragements; it's enough to get by on and I shouldn't waste my time wishing for more._

_But I can't stop! It's not just that he's handsome, even though he is. It's not just his voice, the ruby color of his eyes or the way that one golden strand of hair falls across his forehead. It's the kindness he shows to everyone, including me...the way he reassured me when I was worried about not being a proper Guardian...how hard he tries to be a good leader to us, a good person, even when he makes mistakes. He never gives up on anything. He always knows just what to say to make anyone feel better. _

_There are so many things. I love the way he calls me Hinamori-san, as if I were grown up. (But I wish he'd call me Amu just once, just so I know what it would sound like!) I love his Platinum Royal transformation. I love his face when he gets embarrassed...when he's smiling...when he's worried. He makes me think of sunshine, of quiet days just sitting on a park bench together and talking. _

_If he hadn't invited me to become a Guardian, my life wouldn't have a purpose like it does now. I'm so thankful that he did...even if we're only friends. I'll be his Joker for as long as it takes...and I'll love him as long as my exhausted heart can keep it up._

The doorbell rang; she ignored it and kept writing. Faintly, she heard her mother call, "I'll get it!", go downstairs and open the door. She heard a voice, too far off for her to recognize, although...no, that was just her wishful thinking. It couldn't be –

"Amu?" called her mother. "You have a visitor!"

Ami sighed, stashed her diary in its hiding place under her mattress, and clattered downstairs. It was probably Yaya or Rima dropping in...

At the bottom of the stairs, she caught sight of the open front door and the person outside it, and froze.

"Good afternoon, Hinamori-san."

_Speak of the devil._.._or rather the angel? _"Tadase-kun!"


	3. Chapter 3

For His Own Good

By Laura Schiller

Series: Shugo Chara

Copyright: Peach Pit

Part 3

Amu remembered her good manners just in time. "Um, hi. Mama, this is Hotori Tadase. He's the student council president."

"I'm pleased to meet you, ma'am," said Tadase, with a small bow. "I just dropped in to talk with Hinamori-san about some Guardian business, if that's all right. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Guardian business. Amu's heart sank just a little bit. Of course he wouldn't come just because he wanted to see her.

"Of course not, Hotori-kun," said Mrs. Hinamori, visibly charmed. "Why don't you come inside and make yourself comfortable? Let me take your coat, here. It's terribly cold out, isn't it? Would you two like some snacks? Milk, cookies...I could make some tea if you'd like." She beamed a welcoming smile, hustling Tadase indoors like a motherly sheepdog and clearly burning with curiosity. Who knew her daughter's young friend was such a gentleman? He had 'future son-in-law' written all over him.

"Tea and cookies would be great, Mama," said Amu, privately resolving not to take the last cookie this time no matter how tempting it looked.

A moment later, Amu and Tadase found themselves sitting next to each other on the living room sofa, with a pot of green tea, two tiny cups and a plateful of biscuits dipped in white chocolate on the coffe table in front of them. Amu rather hoped her mother was out of earshot, and was profusely grateful that her father was at work and Ami on a playdate at a friend's house.

"You have a lovely home," said Tadase, rather stiffly – or was that her imagination?

"Papa likes Western decor," said Amu, motioning toward the fluffy beige sofa with several pillows, the pale wooden coffee table and bookshelves, the fireplace and the family photographs on its mantel. "Your house is more traditionally Japanese, right?"

"Yes. It's...rather empty. Not as cozy as this."

Amu made a face. "You wouldn't find it so cozy if Ami were here. She stands on that footstool with her toy microphone, turns up the TV at top volume and sings in her squeaky, whiny voice whenever one of Utau's songs comes on. And my parents go crazy over her – 'Waah, Ami-chan! You're so cute!' – The noise gets so loud you can't hear yourself think."

"Sounds like a close family," said Tadase, looking amused, with a hint of wistfulness. He had no siblings to be annoyed by. "Your parents must be proud of you both."

"Yeah...I guess." Amu looked down at her pink-and-black goth outfit, hand-picked by her mother, and smiled wryly.

"Listen, Hinamori-san..." Tadase picked up a cookie, turned it over in his hands and stared at it instead of eating. "There's something I wanted to tell you...something important..."

Why was he looking at her like that? His scarlet eyes glowed like the sea during sunset; it was making her dizzy.

"Yes?"

He put back the cookie and fidgeted in his seat. "About what I told you last Christmas ... that I liked Amulet Heart..."

A sudden rush of blood made Amu's ears ring and her cheeks burn. It was unbelievable. Here was Tadase, in her house, on her faded, sun-bleached living room couch, talking about _that_ day. The day they almost kissed. And could it be...?

"It's not true."

Her heart pounded; she forgot to breathe. Tadase's voice was very low now, possibly to keep it from trembling; his face was just as flushed and glowing as hers.

"You have so many different facets, like a jewel...that's why you sparkle. Heart, Spade, Clover, Diamond, it doesn't matter. You're beautiful no matter if you transform or not. I love you, Hinamori Amu. Everything about you."

For a moment, Amu had no idea what to do; then, to her own surprise, she found that her eyes were scorchingly hot and a lump had come into her throat. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her...and yet it stung.

"You're such an idiot," she sobbed, addressing her teacup because she couldn't meet his eyes. "Making me wait this long...if I had any sense, I'd throw you out right now."

"But I didn't mean – please don't cry, Hinamori-san – "

He held out a handkerchief; that was too much.

"Just say my given name already! Don't you know I've been waiting for that for two bloody years?"

She looked up at him, tears and all, with a half-defiant, half-pleading expression in her red-rimmed eyes, and he understood.

"Amu...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay...Tadase."

The accustomed honorific at the end of his name fell away. It was as if they were really seeing each other for the first time, with open, honest faces – no transformations, no outside facades, just two people who loved each other very much.

Without any more words, he leaned towards her until their faces were as close as they had been in the forest last Christmas. They hesitated for just a moment, just to feel each other's breath and savor the moment; then their lips met in a gentle, tentative first kiss.

"So yeah," said Amu, once she had got her breath back. "In case you haven't noticed, I love you too."

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders; she cuddled up to him contentedly, feeling that this was the happiest day of her life.

"Ever since I first saw you, I've always thought of you as my prince...oops, sorry!" She jumped away from him, embarrassed at having used the forbidden word and waiting for Kiseki to snap him into his cackling, raving chara-change.

Nothing happened.

"Tadase?"

He shrugged. "I had a little talk with Kiseki. He's promised not to do that anymore."

The tiny smile on his face was an unmistakable look of triumph...and of love. With a cool-and-spicy, complicated, wonderful girl and a crazy but caring Shugo Chara, what more could a boy want?

()

The five little eavesdroppers behind the photos on the mantelpiece were beside themselves with glee.

"That's my boy!" Kiseki was so bursting with happiness for Tadfase's sake that he even forgot to brag about his clever idea. Ran and Suu were in raptures as Miki tried her best to hush them; if they got caught, they'd be in trouble. Dia simply smiled. The two humans were both shining brightly, and that was enough for her.


End file.
